wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Where's Jeff?
"Where's Jeff?" is a song from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!. There is also a game show based in TV Series 3 of the same name. Song Lyrics Where's Jeff? Is he sleeping outside? Where's Jeff? Has he gone for a ride? Where's Jeff? Is he in the countryside? Looky, looky, looky, looky. Why-yi-yi-yi! Where's Jeff? Is he sleeping inside? Where's Jeff? Is he still on his ride? Where's Jeff? You know, he's nowhere in sight. Looky, looky, looky, looky. Why-yi-yi-yi! Looky, looky here, looky, looky there. Looky, looky, looky, looky, looky, everywhere. Looky, looky, here, looky, looky there. Looky, looky, looky, looky. Why-yi-yi-yi! Gallery Song JeffSleepingatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Network Wiggles GregSingingWhere'sJeff?.jpg|Greg singing AnthonySingingWhere'sJeff?.jpg|Anthony singing MurraySingingWhere'sJeff?.jpg|Murray singing JeffonTheBigRedCarMallRide.jpg|Jeff in the Big Red Car JeffSleepingatthePark.jpg|Jeff at the park JeffSleepingatHoytsCinema.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Hoyts Cinema MurrayandJeffatHoytsCinema.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Hoyts Cinema JeffSleepinginhisBed.jpg|Jeff in his bed GregandJeffatLollipop'sPlayland.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Lollipop's Playland TheUnforgottenWigglesatLollipop'sPlayland.jpg|Jeff on teacup ride TheAwakeWigglesSingingWhere'sJeff.jpg|The Awake Wiggles singing GregOpeningtheFirstDoor.jpg|Greg opening the first door AnthonyintheFirstDoor.jpg|Anthony in the first door GreginTVSeries3.jpg|Greg GregOpeningtheSecondDoor.jpg|Greg opening the second door AnthonyintheSecondDoor.jpg|Anthony in the second door GregOpeningtheThirdDoor.jpg|Greg opening the third door AnthonyintheThirdDoor.jpg|Anthony in the third door GregOpeningSmallDoor.jpg|Greg opening small door MurrayinSmallDoor.jpg|Murray in small door JeffSleepingattheLake.jpg|Jeff sleeping while fishing JeffandAnthonyattheLake.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at the lake JeffSleepingatStateRailAuthorityofNewSouthWales.jpg|Jeff sleeping at State Rail Authority of NSW MurrayandJeffatStateRailAuthorityofNewSouthWales.jpg|Murray and Jeff at State Rail Authority of NSW JeffSleepingonPileofBalloons.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons TheWigglesonPileofBalloons.jpg|The Wiggles on a pile of balloons TheAwakeWigglesholdingArms.png|The Awake Wiggles holding their arms Where'sJeff?.jpg|Jeff hiding behind the Awake Wiggles JeffSleepingattheBeach.jpg|Jeff at the beach JeffandAnthonyattheBeach.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at the Beach JeffSleepingatNationalParksandWildlifeService.jpg|Jeff at National Parks and Wildlife Service MurrayandJeffatNationalParksandWildlifeService.jpg|Murray and Jeff at National Parks and Wildlife Service JeffandWagsSleeping.jpg|Jeff and Wags sleeping JeffSleepingintheSydneySymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Jeff in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra JeffandAnthonyintheSydneySymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra JeffSleepingonSlipperyDip.jpg|Jeff sleeping on Slippery Dip JeffWakingUponSlipperyDip.jpg|Jeff waking up on Slippery Dip JeffonSlipperyDip.jpg|Jeff awake on Slippery Dip TheWigglesatFeatherdaleWildlifePark.jpg|The Wiggles at Featherdale Wildlife park JeffSleepinginManlyArtGalleryandMuseum.jpg|Jeff in Manly Art Gallery an museum JeffSleepingatSnakeExhibit.jpg|Jeff sleeping at a snake exhibit JeffSleepingintheLoungeRoom.jpg|Jeff sleeping at home while watching TV JeffSleepingatFountain.jpg|Jeff sleeping in front of a fountain Paraglide.jpg|A Paraglide JeffSleepingonParaglide.jpg|Jeff sleeping while riding a paraglide JeffSleepingonPotatoes.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a stack of potatoes JeffSleepingattheLibrary.jpg|Jeff at the library Deleted Scenes JeffSleepingattheLibrary-AlternateScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping at the library in an alternate scene JeffSleepingUnderBeachUmbrella.jpg|Jeff sleeping under a beach umbrella in a deleted scene JeffSleepingatSydneyAcademy.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Sydney Academy in a deleted scene JeffSleepinginElevator.jpg|Jeff riding in an elevator in a deleted scene JeffSleepinginToyStore.jpg|Jeff sleeping in a toy store in a deleted scene Bonus Clips AttheLibrary.jpg AttheLibrary2.jpg AttheLibrary3.jpg JeffattheLibrary.jpg|Jeff getting books at the library ReturntotheBeach9.jpg ReturntotheBeach10.jpg ReturntotheBeach11.jpg ReturntotheBeach12.jpg JeffholdingBooks.jpg|Jeff holding books Stories8.jpg|Jeff putting on his sock and shoes on Stories9.jpg Jeff do the thumb up Stories10.jpg Stories11.jpg Stories12.jpg MurrayinBed.jpg MurrayandJeffinTVSeries3.jpg|Jeff giving thumbs up JeffNotIncluded.jpg|"Jeff not included." MurraySleepinginBed.jpg|Murray sleeping DucksandPotatoes15.jpg|Jeff on elevator JeffinElevator.jpg DucksandPotatoes17.jpg DucksandPotatoes18.jpg Elevator.jpg WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement-Trampoline.jpg|Wags jumping on trampoline JeffatHoytsCinema.jpg|Jeff at Hoyts Cinema Reptiles12.jpg Reptiles13.jpg Reptiles14.jpg Reptiles15.jpg Reptiles16.jpg Reptiles17.jpg Reptiles18.jpg JeffatLollipop'sPlayland.jpg|Jeff at Lollipop's Playland Lollipop'sPlaylandTeacupRide.jpg|Lollipop's Playland Teacup Ride JeffandDorothyatLollipop'sPlayland.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy at Lollipop's Playland Category:Wiggles songs Category:Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Repeat Songs Category:2004 songs Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Music Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs